


Star Tripping

by kryptidkat



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Gen, just be careful dont do it around rocks lol, yall ever been star tripping? it's awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptidkat/pseuds/kryptidkat
Summary: Jet introduces the crew to a traditional desertborn nighttime activity.
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days), Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 83





	Star Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> Will I ever quit going on about the stars and lack of light pollution in the Mojave? Nah fam.

It was almost dark when Jet drove the trans am around to the front of the diner. “Get in cityborns, we’re going star tripping.”

Party barely caught the flashlight Jet threw at him. “We’re going _what?”_

When nobody moved, Jet hopped out of the car and started herding everybody outside. “Star tripping! Vamos, vamos, let’s go.”

Everyone let themselves be herded, albeit with a chorus of bewildered questions.

“What’s wrong with doing whatever it is right here?”

“Can’t we do it inside?”

“But you said drugs are bad??”

Jet bundled the last of them into the Trans Am. “It’s too rocky here, do you wanna split your skull open? We’ve gotta go where it’s sandier. No drugs, Sunshine, it’s a game." 

“This better be good,” Ghoul muttered, squashed in the middle backseat between Party and Kobra. 

“Don’t knock it till you try it, brat. This is a time-honored desertborn tradition.” Jet gave Ghoul a mock glare in the rearview mirror. Ghoul stuck his tongue out at him.

They drove out to the bottom of the dunes. The night sky was cloudless, stars aglitter through a vast inky canvas.

“Oh, this is perfect,” Jet said happily as they all tumbled out of the car. “Ghoul, stand over there, look up, pick a star to stare at and spin around until I say.”

“What? No!”

“Just do it! Party, give me that flashlight. Ghoul, spin.”

“Fine, O spaceman.” Ghoul craned his head up and started turning. “Hur hur, I’m Jet Star, the One True Desert Born, and this boring as hell pastime was passed down to me from my great, great, great, not so great, great grandfa — ”

Jet clicked the flashlight on in his face, and Ghoul pitched to the ground. 

“What the fuck, Jet!?” he sputtered, completely disoriented.

He tried to get up but only succeeded at falling down again, even more spectacularly. The Girl squealed with laughter. Party cackled and pointed, clutching his ribs. 

Even Kobra huffed appreciatively. “How does it work?” he asked Jet.

Jet shrugged. “Beats me. The combination of motion and sudden light makes you lose all sense of direction for a minute, I guess.”

“Rad.”

Ghoul finally recovered enough to wobble over to Jet and snatch the flashlight. “Hilarious. Gimme that.” 

Party wiped tears from his eyes, still chuckling. “Your face! Jet, that is _awesome.”_

“Laugh it up, punk, you’re next.” Ghoul waved the flashlight at him threateningly. 

And so the evening went. Party insisted it wouldn't work on him, only to take a comically ungraceful tumble. The Girl shrieked and giggled madly every time she went down and sprung up immediately to shake the sand from her curls, begging to go again. Kobra was the most amusing to watch collapse, floundering into a tangled heap of ridiculously long limbs. Eventually Ghoul pretended to forget about the flashlight during his turns and kept tripping them up with his foot instead, which he thought produced even funnier results. (“Use the damn light, jackass!” Jet told him finally, spitting sand after a particularly impressive faceplant. “It’s called star tripping, not star flashlighting!” Ghoul protested.) 

They all spun and staggered and fell and laughed helplessly till their sides hurt at the sight of each other stumbling around like drunk scarecrows — even Kobra, who Jet rarely heard laugh out loud. 

At last the game degenerated into the five of them sprawled out in the sand, too exhausted to think about driving back. It had been a quiet spell in the zones, these past few months, so it was safe to camp out. Kobra brought over an impressive heap of blankets that were stashed in the trunk. Ghoul scrounged enough dry brush for a tiny campfire. They all took turns holding the flashlight under their chins and inventing stories about Destroya and Mad Gear and the Witch. By the end of Jet’s long, rambling legend about the adventures of Mike Milligram, the Girl’s head was nodding. 

They puppy-piled up with the Girl curled against Jet’s chest, one of his arms around her and the other snuggled tightly by Kobra, who was back to back with Party. Ghoul, somehow, was sprawled contentedly across all of them.

That night, there were no dracs on patrol. That night, for once, they could sleep with their guns within reach but not in hand. 

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I sent this in to the Zone Rats art show but I don't remember lol?? I've had it written for ages waiting for the right longfic to stick it into, but heck it. Yeet.
> 
> EDIT: Yes, this is a real thing! I've done it lots of times. If you want to try it, make sure you're in an area cleared of anything you could hurt yourself on when you fall - rocks, branches, trees, garden gnomes.... It feels really weird and fun! When you do fall, it hardly feels like falling because you're so dizzy that you're relaxed, so it's pretty hard to get hurt doing it. (Just be careful please!!) The darker it is outside and the brighter your flashlight, the better it works. If you're not particularly prone to dizziness, you can also try to run toward the light when you turn it on and that will usually trip up people even with good sea legs haha. Be smart, be safe!


End file.
